xesteriafandomcom-20200213-history
Plague Doctor
Note: This is a homebrew class that is currently being brainstormed. Plague Doctor Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d6 per plague doctor level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 6 + Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d6 (or 4) + your Constitution modifier per plague doctor level after 1st Proficiencies * Armor: None * Weapons: Simple weapons, hand crossbows, longswords, rapiers, shortswords * Tools: Herbalism Kit, Poisoner's Kit * Saving Throws: Constitution, Intelligence * Skills: Choose two from History, Medicine, Nature, Perception, Persuasion, Religion, and Survival. Equipment * (a) A light crossbow and 20 bolts, or, (b) any simple weapon * (a) Herbalism kit, or, (b) poisoner's kit * (a) A priest pack, or, (b) a scholar's pack * Two daggers Alternatively, you can ignore the equipment from your class and background and start with 3d6 x 10 gp. Biological Insight Beginning at 1st level, you have the ability to acutely discern what various conditions and illnesses are and how they may be dealt with. Once per long rest, you may use this feature to double a medicine or nature check, or pass a medicine or nature check that you would have otherwise failed. Starting at 9th level, you can use this twice before a rest. At 17th level, you can use it three times before a rest. Potioneering Beginning at 1st level, you may use your plague doctor pouch to mix a potion. The type of potion yielded from your mixing is determined by rolling 1d12. You may use this feature once per long rest. Potioneering Mixing Plague Doctor Doctrine At third level, you choose an archetype that you strive to emulate in your combat styles and techniques. It grants you a feature at 3rd level, and again at 7th, 10th, 13th, and 18th level. *Contagion Doctrine *Eradication Doctrine *Preservation Doctrine Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. You can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Contagion Doctrine You have learned that the only way to effective rid the world of the sickly is to unleash even more toxins. While others may feel that your approach is inhumane, you know that a messy job requires a messy approach. Tainted Attack Starting at the third level, any target struck by your melee attacks takes an additional 1d4 poison damage. In addition to this, you have advantage on attack rolls against any target that currently has any condition applied to it Debilitation Starting at the seventh level, you may choose to add a condition to any successful attack roll that you make against a specific target. Choose whether that target becomes blinded, deafened, exhausted, paralyzed or posioned. You may use this feature once per short or long rest. Crippling Venom Starting at the tenth level, your attacks inject venom into your targets that hinders their physical movement and senses. Upon hitting a target, you may choose to reduce its speed by 10 or cut its passive perception in half. You may use this feature three times before requiring a short or long rest to use it again. Corrosive Strikes Starting at the thirteenth level, your attacks are acidic. Any target struck by you immediately takes X acid damage where X is equal to half of your plague doctor level. In addition, struck targets take 1 acid damage each turn for the next 1 minute. Enfeeblement Starting at the eighteenth level, you may use your plague doctor tools to touch one target within 5 feet of you and force them to take one condition and become vulnerable to one damage type, and the target fails all saving throws for the next 1 minute. You may impose any condition or vulnerability regardless of the target's current immunities. Once you use this feature, you must finish a long rest before you can use it again. Eradication Doctrine You have forsaken your oath to rid the world of disease by healing, instead opting to do so through inflicting death and punishment upon the sickly. The crossbow is the medicine you require. Heartseeker Starting at the third level, you may roll an additional 1d4 whenever you make an attack roll with a crossbow and add the total rolled to either your attack roll or damage roll. If your attack roll is a natural 20, you double the amount rolled on the 1d4 and apply it to your critical hit damage. Turning the Tide Starting at the seventh level, you may choose to count a critical fail on an attack roll as a natural 20. You must finish a rest before you can use this feature again. Night Huntsman Starting at the tenth level, you are less hindered by the heavy and loading attributes of crossbows. You ignore these attributes, allowing you to load a new crossbow bolt instantaneously. In addition, your attack rolls with ranged weapons are always at advantage at night or in dark locations as long as your vision of the target is not impeded. Trained Sight Starting at the thirteenth level, you may reroll your attack rolls a number of times equal to half your plague doctor level. After expending all uses, you cannot use this feature again until you rest. Killer Instinct Starting at the eighteenth level, you gain the following benefits: ● Deal an additional damage die to any target that has already been damaged in combat. ● Upon rolling a natural 20, you inflict maximum damage possible. ● Your attack rolls ignore partial cover if attacking with a ranged weapon. ● You cannot lose track of your target through any means (magical or non-magical) as long as they remain within 100 feet of you, and you will know their precise location at all times. Preservation Doctrine You have upheld your oath as a doctor and have set out to rid the world of disease and sickness by healing those in need. Transfusion Starting at the third level, you may use your plague doctor tools to syphon blood from yourself to any nearby target within 5 feet of you. You may roll any number of four sided dice, subtracting the total rolled from your own hit points and adding it to that of your target. If your hit points fall below 4 at any time, you are unable to use this feature and must raise your hit points again before being able to use Transfusion. If you fall to 2 hit points or less from using Transfusion, you gain one point of exhaustion. Remedial Practice Starting at the seventh level, roll 1d4 whenever you use your Potioneering feature. If you roll a 4, you also create one Potion of Lesser Restoration. Saving Grace Starting at the tenth level, you may touch any target that is currently unconscious and tend to them, resulting in the target automatically passing a death saving throw. Battlefield Triage Starting at the thirteenth level, touch any target to mend their wounds. The target regains 1d8 + X hit points where X is equal to half your plague doctor level. If the target takes damage that would ordinarily reduce them to 0 hit points before the start of thei next turn, they instead fall prone and are reduced to 1 hit point. You must finish a short rest before being able to use this feature again. Supreme Mending Starting at the eighteenth level, your skills as a healer have exceeded even your own expectations. Touch a target to give them the following benefits: ● Advantage on any death saving throws that may occur within the next 1 minute. ● Remove one condition and one disease. The target is immune to further disease for 1 minute. ● Remove one point of exhaustion (if applicable). ● Recover half of their maximum hit point total and an additional X hit points where X is equal to half your plague doctor level on their next turn. ● If the target is instead unconscious, the target regains a further 1d8 + X hit points where X is equal to half your plague doctor level and is immediately conscious. You must finish a short or long rest before you can use this feature again. Category:Class